


I didn't know something was missing until I met you

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, SuperCorp, They basically meet and fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Lena takes a forced vacation because she's been working too much. She meets Kara and it changes everything.





	I didn't know something was missing until I met you

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a drabble for tumblr but it spiralled so I'm posting it here instead. Based on the prompt "Airport/Travel + Married to the job."

Lena’s taking a vacation, only because Jess threatened to quit if she didn’t take a break. It’s her first in four years so she probably deserves it but it’s only been two hours and it feels weird not having to think about work.

(Sam had assured her her company was in good hands but she still doesn’t like not being there, even if it is only for a week).

She meets Kara at the airport.

The young woman is also going on vacation at the insistence of someone else but the difference is, the woman’s sister and sister-in-law are here too, to make sure she actually relaxes.

She likes Kara immediately.

She’s smart, she’s funny, she’s pretty and there’s just something about her that makes her so easy to talk to.

Lena’s secretly thrilled when she finds out the woman is staying at the same resort she is.

Instead of the vacation Lena had been expecting, one where she was lonely and bored and she’d force herself to read a book at the poolside only to get halfway through before she’d give up and use the laptop she’d snuck into her bag to check on her company, something else happens entirely.

The first day, she’s reading her book by the pool, like she’d expected to, only two chapters in and already contemplating checking her laptop when Kara takes a seat on the sun lounger next to her.

_ “Where’s your sister?” _

_ “Couple’s massage and I did not want to be involved in that.” _

So they sit and talk, Lena managing to forget all about L-Corp and just enjoy the day. Kara even manages to coax her into the pool and Lena is glad for the swimsuit she’d decided to wear, even if she’d just worn it to look the part of a tourist.

Lena can’t remember the last time she’s had this much fun.

Kara invites her to breakfast the next morning, and when Lena questions whether her sister and sister-in-law are okay that she’s not spending much time with them, Kara insists that it’s fine, that she wants to give them some alone time, that she’d felt bad that she was intruding on their vacation in the first place.

Breakfast turns into more relaxing by the pool and then lunch and Lena has to fight the disappointment when Kara says she has plans with her family for dinner.

The next morning there’s a knock at her door and she’s surprised that it’s Kara, a hopeful smile on her face as she invites her to the beach.

Lena’s heart skips a beat, she can’t say no.

Lena feels warm as Kara loops her arm through hers as they walk, a feeling in her chest she hasn’t felt in a long time. She can’t help but wonder if she’s missed moments like this in the past because she’s been so focused on work.

It’s not until the fourth day that Lena meets Alex and Maggie, two women she’s now heard a lot about over the last three days but had yet to meet.

“So you’re the reason that Kara hasn’t spent much time with us over the past few days?” Alex smirks. Lena likes her instantly. “It’s nice too officially meet you.”

She blushes but so does Kara and she looks entirely too cute for words.

All four of them have lunch together and she’d been nervous at the beginning but by the end she feels completely at ease around the two women. They’re both smart too, funny, and they tease Kara and each time she blushes and it’s adorable.

Lena’s surprised when after lunch, Kara doesn’t leave with Alex and Maggie but opts to stay with her instead.

She’s not going to complain at all.

Later that night, they end up back on the beach, walking along the shore with just the bright moon and stars to light their way. It’s a beautiful sight, but it doesn’t compare to the woman walking next to her.

A soft hand slips into hers and Lena glances to the side, sees the way Kara is studiously looking forwards and she smiles, gives the hand in hers a squeeze.

A small smile spreads across Kara’s face, even as she continues to look forwards.

Lena’s heart feels like it’s trying to beat its way out of her chest.

Kara presses a quick kiss to her cheek when she walks her to her room, both women left red-cheeked and smiling as they say goodnight.

In a moment of complete happiness, she texts Jess a thank you message, for forcing her to take a break and leading her to Kara. She leaves the last bit out of her text and ignores the questions Jess sends back.

Ice cream for breakfast is not something Lena ever anticipated but Kara had looked too excited by the prospect when she realised that she could order it that Lena finds herself saying yes.

She’ll probably regret it later, but right now, with Kara grinning, ice cream on the tip of her nose and chocolate in the corner of her mouth, Lena thinks it’s the best decision she’s ever made.

“You’re a mess,” Lena laughs, passing a napkin across the table to Kara. She wipes her lips, getting the chocolate but missing the ice cream on her nose.

Lena decides not to tell her.

They end up back by the pool, this time Lena actually reading the book she’d brought while Kara swims. Alex and Maggie joins her for a bit in the pool and Lena laughs when Kara and Maggie tag team to dunk Alex.

Kara swims to the edge to try to get Lena to join them but Lena refuses, mostly so Kara will pout which is adorable.

“Come on, Lena.  _ Please _ .”

There it is.

Lena shakes her head. “Nope.”

Kara pulls herself out of the pool and walks towards her.

Lena tries not to stare at all the exposed skin and dripping water.

Kara leans over her, dripping water onto her and Lena laughs as she tries to swat her away. She pouts again, lip stuck out and eyes wide so Lena gives in, takes Kara’s hand and leads her back into the pool.

She doesn’t miss the knowing looks Maggie and Alex shoot them.

At the beginning of her trip, Lena had just wanted it to go as fast as possible, she’d even considered going home after three or four days and just dealing with the shit Jess would give her.

But then she’d met Kara and that had changed everything and now it’s their last full day here and she wishes they could stay longer.

And Kara has asked her out to dinner tonight and the nervous twist of her fingers, the way she’d adjusted her glasses as she did, told Lena the invitation was more than just a normal dinner.

She doesn’t hesitate in saying yes.

Kara’s holding flowers when she answers the door that evening and this is definitely a date.

Lena can’t stop smiling and neither does Kara.

This definitely isn’t what Lena had expected when she’d been forced to take a vacation.

There’s lots of blushing as they eat and talk and flirt and Lena’s sure she’s halfway in love with Kara already and it hasn’t even been a week.

They walk slowly back to Lena’s room afterwards, hand in hand, and she can tell that Kara is just a reluctant for this night to end.

“I had a really good time tonight.”

Lena ducks her head with an embarrassed laugh as Kara laughs at her words, at how cliché they sounded.

Cliché but true.

A hand under her chin tilts her head back up. “Me too.”

The hand finds it’s way to her cheek and Lena leans into Kara’s warm touch.

“I didn’t expect you,” Lena says as she shifts closer.

She knows what’s coming, she knows Kara wants it too.

“I need to thank Alex and Maggie for inviting me, I would’ve regretted not meeting you.”

Lena laughs. “You wouldn’t have known if you’d never met me.”

Kara laughs too. “That’s not the point.”

Lena’s eyes find their way to Kara’s lips, pink and so soft looking. She’s been wondering for days how those lips would feel against hers and she’s about to find out.

_ It’s the best first kiss of Lena’s life. _

Kara melts against her, her lips even softer than she’d imagined as a second hand cups her cheeks and Lena herself melts into the contact.

The feeling swirling through her chest may not be love but it’s pretty close.

“Wow,” Kara whispers as she pulls away, mirroring Lena’s own thoughts.

Lena laughs softly, feeling light. 

Kara presses another quick kiss to her lips before they say goodnight, so similar to two nights ago yet so different.

This was the best (and hopefully the last) first date of Lena’s life.

They say their goodbyes at the airport the next day with a long kiss and an even longer hug, even though they’ve already exchanged numbers and agreed to have dinner together tomorrow night.

Kara texts her on the drive home to tell her she misses her already.

Lena can’t stop smiling.

Jess clearly picks up on the fact that Lena is happy when she gets to work, much happier than she’s sure her secretary has ever seen her.

She gives her a look which Lena ignores.

But she does give Jess a raise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spacceman-earthgirl


End file.
